Two Sides of the Same Emotion
by ElvisQueso
Summary: Maybe it's true what they say, "Love and Hate are two sides of the same emotion." Full summary inside because character limit. AU with Fem!Yami. Some pseudo-darkshipping with eventual monarchshipping. Warning: Lemons.


Summary:

AU

When Yami's best friend Tea gets a boyfriend – an Egyptian known as Atem – Yami couldn't be happier for her. But whenever the three get together, it's only a matter of seconds before Atem and Yami trade scathing comments and venemous replies. However, Yami can't shake the strange attraction she feels towards Atem. Maybe it's true what they say, "Love and Hate are two sides of the same emotion." All this confusion over her emotions complicates her life as she maintains her title as King of Games while managing her Grandpa's game shop. It doesn't help that Yami has her younger brother Yugi to look after and a certain CEO requesting love advice for the pursuit of his enemy's sister. On top of that, one wild night ends in a way that neither Yami nor Atem would ever have expected and with tremendous consequences.

* * *

"What? A who?"

Yami stared stunned at her excited friend Tea who sat across from her at the Coney Island where they had met for lunch. The brunette was beaming and bouncing in her seat. Obviously she had been waiting all day to tell Yami this news and the subsequent release was almost too much for her.

"A boyfriend! A wonderful, wonderful boyfriend! Oh, Yami, wait 'till you meet him! His name is Atem. He's from Egypt. He is so sweet and strong and handsome. Oh, he is so, VERY handsome, Yami, I can never stop staring at him and he gives me this look that is just adorable and EEEEEEEEEEE!" Yami gave an embarrassed smile to her friend, feeling uneasy as the patrons of the restaurant had begun leering at Tea scornfully. The spiky haired duelist placed a congratulatory hand over Tea's and patted it.

"That is amazing, Tea. I'm really happy for you – though you might want to tone it down, girl. The other customer's are getting pissed. It's feels real good to see you moving on. When do I get to meet this 'Atem?'"

"Can you make time this evening? Around seven? We were planning on seeing a movie and catching dinner. Please, say you can make it! You're my best friend and I want you to be the first of my friends to officially meet him!" Yami's violet eyes sparkled a little at Tea's words when she mentioned their friendship. The two knew each other as long as either of them could remember and they always stuck together through thick and thin.

"Of course I can make it. I'll let Grandpa know and meet you at the theater. What'll we see?"

"Oh, we'll figure that out when we get there. Oh! I gotta go! See you tonight!" The girls gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek before Tea darted out the door and back to her general education classes. Yami still remembered when the two planned out what they would do when they graduated high school. Tea would get her undergraduate courses at Domino Community College then attend a premier dance studio in America. Yami would attend all of her courses for undergraduate and business degree at KC University in downtown Domino, then receive the game shop from her Grandpa while attending a duel tournament now and then. The two were convinced that they were going to be on top of the world, in dance and in duel monsters.

Yami thought of all these things as she opened the game shop's front door and switched the sign from 'closed' to 'open.' She glanced at the clock and noted that her younger brother, Yugi, would be home in about an hour, most likely with his conglomerate of friends, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Duke, and probably also Joey's sister Serenity as well. This year, THEY were the seniors as Yami and Tea had been the year before, and rowdy and excited as ever with the prospect of completing high school and moving into the adult world.

The chime of the store door opening yanked Yami from her absent contemplation. Her black and violet spiked head snapped up with a smile to greet the customer, only to fall into a rather annoyed frown.

"Bakura." Yami blinked in a sharp regard to Ryou's older brother. The white haired man removed his black trench-coat and gave Yami a toothy grin.

"What, Yami? You aren't even going to ask for my coat? Tsk, tsk, you are an ungracious host!" Yami rolled her eyes at her friend. Well, actually 'friend' was pushing it. The two were more like unwilling partners in the various gaming circuits around town – and occasionally the bedroom. Basically, the two would infiltrate the back-ally card games and underground duel arenas for the thrill of dangerous games. It was stupid, Yami knew that, but being the King of Games she had a natural craving for any kind of challenge. And, honestly, the more dangerous, the better. It was a bad habit that Yami hadn't even told Tea about.

As it turned out, the only other person Yami knew who understood this need was the elder Bakura brother known only as 'Bakura.' – Everybody forgot his real first name, and probably so did he. This visit was probably another invitation to their secret nightly romps. "What is is, Bakura? I'm on the clock right now." Yami said coolly, seating herself on a stool behind the counter.

"Oh, but this'll be good." Bakura leaned with his hands on the register counter, grinning at Yami's attempt to ignore him by sorting change. "You see, there's a warehouse I found that a group of gamers visit every Thursday at 1 in the morning. The group spends the next two hours playing high stakes poker."

"That's not so special." Yami snorted.

"You don't know what the stakes are, yet." Yami's violet eye's rose to meet Bakura's chocolate ones.

"Oh? And what are these 'high-risk' stakes, then?" Bakura's face moved closer to Yami's in a teasing manner, knowing the more he tempted her pride the more she would want to play the game.

"It's a very special kind of strip-poker." He paused and leaned into her ear for effect. "S&M strip poker. You have nothing left to bet with once you're spent and passed out." Yami's eyes widened with surprise and, also, with a bit of excitement. That kind of twisted ante was exactly the kind of thing that would appeal to Yami's wild side, as well as the prospect of seeing her partner in crime tied up in chains when the game, inevitably, comes down to the two of them.

"Ohh." Yami finally managed to say. "That IS interesting."

"So, Thursday at 1 AM then?"

"It's game." Bakura smirked before bringing a hand to Yami's cheek and stroking it.

"You know, it looks like a slow day and nobody else is home…" Yami sighed in annoyance and pulled Bakura's hand from her face.

"No, Bakura. We can have fun another time. But now, I have to watch the shop."

"Aw, man. Why not? You certainly look like you need some from the sheer look of boredom on your face." Bakura quickly made his way over the counter and knelt down in front of Yami's seated form. He then proceded to start removing her jeans. "Here, I'll do all the work and you can still watch the shop. Nobody will see me here." Yami blushed and pushed Bakura's face away from her crotch.

"What the Hell? Bakura! This is ridiculous!" Despite her protests, Bakura managed to remove her jeans as well as her panties. Spreading her legs, he placed a teasing finger on Yami's clit, making her flinch.

"It isn't so ridiculous. It's just like a businessman or a politician getting a blow-job under his desk! Now sit back and enjoy, dammit! It know what I'm doing!"

"Baku-RA! Dammit! Ah! Ah!" As she was in the middle of her second attempt at an argument, Bakura had placed his mouth over her pussy and had begun sucking on her clit, flicking it lightly with his tongue. Yami's fingers wove into Bakura's wild platinum locks as her body grew hotter and hotter. "Damn..you..'Kura..ahh...damn..you..straight to…hell..ah…" Despite her state, Yami still managed to curse Bakura for his pleasuring her at inappropriate hours. Bakura didn't listen to the verbal abuse as he focused entirely on his task. His hands massaged Yami's thighs as his tongue made its way into her. Through the now heavy lids of her eyes, Yami tried desperately to focus on the front door so that she could yank Bakura's head away should a customer or other person approach.

Bakura moved his tongue rhythmically as Yami's hips were rolling on the stool trying to grind into his face. Yami's back arched and she let out a gasp as she was brought over the edge. Bakura retreated from her and sat on the floor, licking her wetness from his lips with a satisfied smile.

"See? You did need it. I'm always right about these things." Yami was still breathing heavily as she glared down at Bakura.

"Ass-hole." She muttered with a blush. Bastard, making her feel good. He should have at least waited for her to be available. Standing, she retrieved her panties and jeans and pulled them back on. Turning to Bakura, she glowered, though more affectionately now. "You need a real girlfriend or boyfriend or something. If I'm all the cootch you're getting there is something seriously wrong with you." Bakura shrugged, rising from his position on the floor.

"I never found the right person. For now, you and I can fool around until I do." At a sharp glare from Yami, he added: "Or you do! You can totally end this thing before I do!" Yami smiled at him.

"Ass." She gestured toward the residence behind the shop. "Whatever, you're obviously eager to eat something, so grab something from the 'fridge. Go on, ya' crazy thief! You'd steal food from me on the way out anyway." Bakura's face brightened, and he jogged toward the house.

"Yes! Food! Good! Thanks, Yami. You're a doll."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own a fedora.

One review is all it takes to continue this. Please be sure to respond with constructive criticism. I enjoy bettering myself, and feed-back really helps with that.


End file.
